School days
by Kaorimoon13
Summary: Claire has never been so confused in all her life until she noticed that Jack may like her, like that. JackxClairexKai pairing rated T to be safe a bit of a Ds cute/ FOMT cross over Please enjoy :


**Author's note**: Hey all, I am new to Fan fiction so... Sorry if you guys think this is noobish or whatever you wish to call my work. It's a mix of Ds cute and FOMT. The characters are in Edensville a City that is close to where Minerial town is. It is a JackxClairexKai fanfic about the bachelors and bachelorettes going to school instead of living in minerial town or Forget-me-not valley. Please enjoy and I am cool with constructive criticism just please no "You FAIL at life for writing this!" =)

**Now to the story...**

Edensville a decent size city which was about a two hour drive to Mineral town is where our story begins, at Edensville secondary school to be precise, in Carter's history class.

Claire had once again fallen asleep; it wasn't until the teacher's chalk bounced off Claire's head and hit Jack's shoulder, who was behind her did she wake up. Carter was getting mad with her constant sleeping in class behaviour.

"Claire! You need to stop sleeping in my class" He scolded her from the front of the class room.

"Forty-two?" Claire said sleepily in reply as a few giggles filled the class room around her.

The teacher sighed and just shook his head slowly, before returning to his lesson about ancient artefacts and something about ancestors… Ancestors – what was up with everyone being obsessed about their ancestors, before she could drift off to sleep again Jack kicked her chair causing her chin to hit her desk with a loud "BOOM".

"Ouch!" She said before cursing at Jack her fellow house mate at her uncle Takakura's house. Sure they had always played rough with eachother but doing that was ridiculous - even for Jack's standards of 'rough play'.

"Claire! Stop disrupting my class!"

"Yes sir!" Claire said before she returned to her book that laid in front of her.

In the back corner of the classroom there was Kai who could help but to smile in amusement as Claire tried to pay attention in class.

"So... You like Grey…?" Jack asked walking with her on their way home, like usual he would say something that she found embarrassing once Mary had left them to wait at her bus stop that would take her home.

"What of it?" Claire said stubbornly still irritated that she got harmed in the process of his 'trying to keep you awake' method or so he called it, she could feel that her chin was going to be bruised.

"Well… I like Mary" He admitted.

"So…?" Claire said trying to end this conversation – she hated it when the topic of love ever came up in conversation. Last time she said she liked someone, she said that she liked Cliff - Muffy, Popuri and Lumina took advantaged of Claire's secret and had it spread all over school and caused Claire to be the main sort of entertainment for over half the school year. Cliff didn't really shoot her down or was rude to her or anything but at first he kept his distance from her because he was too embarrassed after hearing about her feelings for him.

"Let's set up a double date!" Jack said.

"Eh…?"

"I'll invite Grey and you invite Mary – and then we'll go to the beach!"

"Oh… Okay!" Claire said as she just clued in on where he was getting at a double date – 'what a perfect way to get close to those you liked' or she thought.

Jack's hand found its way on to her head and messed with her hair roughly.

"Hey! Jerk!" She complained trying get away from him, but his other hand had grabbed on to her arm.

"I know I am" He agreed to her statement laughing at her misfortune of getting her hair all messed up.

"See… Brother never lets ya down" He joked while releasing his grasp on her.

The day was set and Mary and Claire waited at the bus stop for both Gray and Jack to come. It was Claire who was all worked up for the trip.

"This is going to be so fun!" She said to Mary who just nodded with a smile.

"I'm not much for the beach, but even I must admit I am excited too" She agreed.

Jack and Grey managed to make it to the bus stop just before the bus decided to show up; but it was Jack who greeted everyone "Hey!"

"Hey!" Claire greeted as the bus was pulling up to the curb.

"Let's hurry up and get on the bus" Grey said stiffly as the doors opened. He never seemed like the type of person who would like idle chit chat.

Grey and Mary were both in for a 'special' day, hanging out with both Claire and Jack (Together mind you) who were trying their best to socialize with their 'hopeful' dates only to find they had very little in common. The bus ride to the beach was filled with a lot of talking about video games or wrestling. Once at the beach they all got out of the bus and went straight to the change rooms. Once changed for the beach they were ready to enjoy themselves at Griffin's beach..

"So Grey… wanna go swimming with me?" Claire asked innocently while Jack tried to get Mary to build a sand castle with him.

"Sure" Grey said plainly.

After five minutes of swimming Grey just abandoned Claire in the water by herself and joined in on making a sand castle, building a new one to which Mary joined in on helping Grey build a better castle compared to whatever 'pile of mud' Jack made that he considered to be a 'castle'.

Claire soon sighed all alone before she joined in to help Jack's pitiful 'castle' look more like a castle and provide a challenge to Grey and Mary's master piece.

Grey sure had talent in the way he made his but Claire wouldn't have left Jack pride in the dust, especially with Mary there.

After the sand castle contest they all decided to go swimming (again). Even though Claire tried to get close to Grey he would brush her advances off mostly by not paying attention to them, it wasn't until Jack went back to shore to pull out a beach ball from his bag did they actually have fun in the water playing keep away to which Claire got stuck in the middle most of the time. After a few hours of playing in the water, did they decide to explore the small town of Griffin beach. Visiting the stores sold mostly beach and summer items and popular sport brands. Finally dinner time roll by and they ate at a small hamburger joint, they didn't notice until then that they had been paired up for the whole day without even trying Grey and Mary, Jack and Claire. It was quiet on the bus ride back to Edensville mostly because Mary and Grey hooked up and were in silent conversation on the ride..

It was Grey who decided to walk Mary home leaving the two house mates feeling rejected and defeated.

"Damn Grey…" Jack muttered walking home with Claire who just sighed.

"Brother, you failed me again" Claire said gently patting Jack on the head just waiting for his reaction.

"I'm not your brother, why would I be related to you?" Jack said irritably.

"Well at least I did not try to impress a girl with a pale of mud you called a 'castle'" she shot back as they passed a man in front of a restaurant that was on a smoke break, they didn't even notice him until he spoke.

"Wow you guys are really close, fighting like a married couple already?" It was Kai, the only male in class to have naturally dark tanned skin.

"Oh, shut up Kai" Jack responded, even though Jack and Kai were friends, Jack found that sometimes Kai could be a jerk – or at least all the guys at school thought that way about him..

"How was your day Claire?" He asked turning to Claire who tried to avoid his eyes, Claire had a small thing for Kai so she tried her best to avoid eye contact at all costs.

"G-good" She stammered nervously.

A small smirk appeared on Kai's mouth, which made Jack feel uneasy knowing full well what Kai was thinking. "That's good" Kai said.

He winked and blew her a kiss which caused her to blush and break her rule of eye contact.

"So… Is she taken? Or is she yours?" Kai asked Jack since he knew to well that Claire was to embarrassed to say anything to his comment.

"C'mon, lets leave" Jack whispered to Claire leading her away from the laughing Kai, Jack knew what Kai was after and strongly believe that Claire deserved much better then Kai.

"Aww, your no fun Jack…" Kai stated and Jack pulled Claire down the street.

Sighing before he spoke again. "She's pretty cute… Wonder if I'll get a chance…"


End file.
